An embodiment relates generally to infrastructure-to-vehicle communications.
Active safety and driver assistance features typically use a combination of multiple driver alert warning modalities to provide optimum and effective alerts to the driver of a vehicle in a timely manner. The timing of such alert modalities plays an important role in determining the effectiveness and user acceptance of these features. Vehicle communications such as infrastructure-to-vehicle (I2V) is a technology that employs the transfer of information to vehicles from fixed transmitters that are part of a roadside infrastructure. Typically, large amounts of data are transferred between the infrastructure and the vehicle. It is essential that imminent safety-related information that has an effect on the vehicle be received by the vehicle from the infrastructure in a timely manner in order for the vehicle to process the information within the wireless message and issue an alert warning if necessary; however, receiving a wireless message where those pertinent portions of the wireless message used for processing imminent safety-related concerns is saturated with other data of the wireless message may result in the tardiness of issuing an alert.